Afternoon With Fuuka
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Here is my first fanfic. I decided to do a oneshot lemon on my take of the rank 10 social link event with Fuuka because there aren't a lot and I feel like she needs more love. Rated M, enjoy! I don't own anything from Persona 3, feel free to review.


'I wonder what I should do today...' thought Minato as he walked through the halls of Gekkoukan High. He had it rough for the past few days, Ms. Toriumi's lectures, dealing with Kenji's relationship troubles, not to mention Fuuka's new recipe for rice balls nearly sent him to the hospital. He indeed had a very rough week. 'Maybe I should just relax...'

"Minato-kun!" Came a voice from behind. He turned to see Fuuka Yamagishi, from class 2-E run up to him.

Even though he was frightened, he kept a calm look. For the past few months he had helped Fuuka by tasting her cooking. Which usually ends with Minato's stomach or mouth taking a brutal beating. Still, he did all of this because he had feelings towards her, he would eat her horrendous food just so he could be with her.

He gave her a soft smile. "Hey Fuuka-chan." He stared at her cyan-blue hair, her flawless facial features, her petite body frame, and not to mention her beautiful brown eyes. He could never het tired of looking at her.

She gave him a quick smile and caught her breath. "Minato-kun, are you doing anything today?"

Minato's stomach stung at the thought of her cooking, but decided it was worth it. "No, why?"

Fuuka adverted her eyes and blushed slightly. "W-well, there's some place I want us to go..." she stopped and looked him in the eyes, "w-would you mine?"

'Her eyes are my only weakness...' he thought to himself. After debating with himself he decided she was worth it. He gave a smile to her. "I don't mind, let's go!"

Fuuka jumped with joy and dragged him out of the school. They made their way towards the station and boarded the car. On the way there they made small talk about school, homework, among other things. When the they reached their destination Fuuka guided the blue-haired lad towards the Iwatodai dorm.

Minato was of course confused. "Fuuka, why are we at the dorm?" Minato's question stopped Fuuka on the steps and caused her to blush furiously.

"W-w-well..." she stuttered, "I want to talk to you about something... in p-private." She smiled slightly. "W-would you like to come to my room?"

Minato could feel his face burn up. He didn't know what to say so he only gave a silent nod before being leaded to her room. 'What's going?' He thought to himself as he made his way towards the girl's room.

She opened her door and let him in. Minato looked around her room, not realizing she locked the door. He was surprised to she room the way that it looked. She had several flowers mounted on the wall, several books in case, and a nice little table in the middle of her floor. The odd thing though was he could smell food.

"Sorry if my room smells like food, I like to eat up her sometimes..." she stated, still blushing.

Minato smiled at her. "I don't mind." He sat at the table and waited for her to sit on the opposite side. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" He asked her.

Fuuka blushed some more before finally speaking. "W-well, you see, the thing is...I um... I,I..." she tried to speak but could not form the sentence. She stood up and yelled. "I practiced this multiple times! When can't I say I love you?! Oh!" She quickly turned away to avoid looking at Minato. 'What have I done? He must surely hate me...' she thought as she tried to hold back her tears. She felt something wrap around her, she looked to she what it was. She was shocked when she figured out Minato was hugging her. "M-minato-kun!"

The boy embraced her tightly as he smiled. "Fuuka-chan, I'm happy thought you feel that way about me, I love you too."

Fuuka's chest tightened up at hearing his words. 'He feels the same? I'm so happy!' She thought as she held his arms and smiled. She never wanted him to let go, never wanted him to leave her. She realized she planned to confess on this day for a reason. "Um, you know we're the only ones here, so if you want..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Minato blushed madly at what she was asking for. "A-are you sure?" He asked her. After a few seconds the girl slowly nodded. With her answer Minato began kissing the back of her ear, earning a soft moan from the girl. He smiled and began kissing the back of her neck, with Fuuka moaning louder. Minato pulled her around to see her face was extremely red from embarrassment. He smiled and leaned his head towards her as their lips collided.

Fuuka was in utter bliss. She enjoyed the soft yet rough feeling of his lips as he pressed them against hers. She was disappointed when he broke the kiss she pouted. "I want another kiss!"

Minato couldn't help but laugh, but gave into her demands gave her another kiss. She noticed his tongue was poking at her lips for an entrance. She happily obliged and let him in as their tongues met and rubbed against one another. At this point Fuuka felt her panties getting uncontrollably wet.

This time Fuuka broke the kiss, there was trail of saliva from both of their lips, falling on both of their faces. Minato wiped his off and licked off Fuuka's causing her to blush. He took her in his arms and gently laid her on the bed, in which he got on top of her.

He went in with another kiss on the lips before kissing her neck. He was motivated be her moans of pleasure and decided to go further. While sucking on her neck Minato began unbuttoning her uniform. She gasped but let him continue. Once done he threw her shirt onto the floor, he turned to look at her. She was wearing black bra with a little purple ribbon in front. "You look beautiful..." he said as he continued sucking on her neck, leaving a nice pink hickey.

"Its not fair I'm the only one being undressed," she stated sheepishly, "not fair."

Minato smiled and allowed her to remove his shirt. Once off Fuuka got a good look at his muscles. "W-wow..." she was surprised to she how fit and muscular her looked despite looking slender. She knew he was on the Kendo team and he fought in Tartarus, but still she was surprised. She closed her eyes and began licking his chest.

Minato groaned, "Mm, Fuuka..." he was enjoying this. She trailed her tongue down to his nipple where she began sucking lightly. While doing this, Minato moved his hand behind her and unclasped her bra. Fuuka stopped and was stunned that her bra was gone. "Wha, mm," she didn't have time to question it for Minato saw an opening and slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she was laid backwards.

Minato broke the kiss to take a look at her breasts. He liked how her lovely pink nipples stood out against her creamy white skin. Fuuka noticed this, "Do you not like them?" She asked in a hushed tone, she was self-conscious about her size.

"They're beautiful, may I touch them?" He asked her. She nodded in response. Minato slowly put his hands on her began massaging them. Fuuka moaned from the pleasure as he slowly got rougher. Minato leaned his head in and began sucking on her right nipple. Fuuka gasped from his action. "Ah! Minato..." she moaned. He slowly circled his tongue around her nipple before going back to sucking. All the while Fuuka was enjoying his treatment.

After a while Minato began kissing her down to her stomach and eventually arrived at her skirt. He undid it and slowly slid it off. Once off her noticed her black panties were slightly transparent. "You're already this wet?" He asked in disbelief.

Fuuka only turned her head away as she blushed madly. Minato smiled and began slowly pulling her panties down. Once off her got a good look at her womanhood. "So pretty." He said as his head slowly leaned in and he started licking.

Fuuka yelped from the strange new feeling. "No, its dirty..." she pleaded through her moans. This only made him continue. He slowly licked her pubis as he licked up her juices. He thought it tasted sweet and slowly moved up to her clit and began sucking. Tears of pleasure was escaping Fuuka's eyes, never before did she know this pleasure. She whimpered for mercy, unfortunately it was hopeless. She felt like she was about to climax. "S-stop, I'm about too..." she couldn't finished as she screamed from ecstasy and came. She was hoping Minato would let her recover but he kept licking her. "W-wait! I just came, I-i'm still sensitive...ah!" For the second time in 10 seconds she came, squirting a little. Minato licked up her juices and smiled.

Fuuka however pouted. "You're a meanie Minato-kun! Not giving me chance to recover..." she stated as she slowly got up. She pushed him down and slowly made her way in between his legs. "My turn..." she said as she began undoing his pants. Once done she pulled his pants along with his boxers off, exposing his manhood. She blushed at the sight of it, it was bigger than what she thought it looked like. But that didn't stop her from licking his shaft.

"Ah, Fuuka..." groaned Minato, he was enjoying this. He panted heavily as she began licking his tip in a circular motion before putting it in her mouth.

Fuuka lowered her head more and began sucking up and down. 'It tastes funny...' she thought while giving him fellatio. She moved back up and sucked harder on the tip of his member.

Minato couldn't take much more, feeling he needed to release soon. "F-fuuka, I'm about to come." She didn't stop, but only went faster. Minato couldn't take anymore, he came into her mouth, yelling his partners name. Fuuka was surprised but swallowed his seed. She got up and looked at him. "Payback..." she said in a playful tone.

Minato smiled at his lover and kissed her, leaning her backwards till he was on top again. They both shuddered when their tools for love rubbed against each other. Minato looked down at her. "You ready?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Please be gentle..." she pleaded, bracing herself.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." He said as he began sliding it inside her.

Fuuka grimaced as she started feeling the pain. Minato eventually broke her hymen, causing her to scream and bleed. Noticing this Minato began pulling out but was caught by Fuuka's legs. "No! Don't pull out, the pain will go soon so please, stay inside me..." she pleaded with tears in her eyes. Minato nodded and began kissing her, hoping to numb the pain. This worked, in minuets the pain was gone.

Fuuka looked up at him. "I'm fine now, continue..." she said, smiling at him.

Minato began thrusting slowly, earning a moan from Fuuka. He couldn't get over the new sensation he was feeling. He enjoyed the wet yet tight new feeling engulfing his member. He moaned as he continued moving.

Fuuka moaned and began moving her hips in rhythm against his. "F-feels great..." she moaned, getting used to the pleasure. "F-faster..."

Minato began speeding up his thrusts, making her moan more. The two were in utter bliss, to them nothing else mattered but one another.

"Minato.." moaned Fuuka.

"Fuuka.." moaned Minato as he leaned down to kiss her. She happily kissed back, moaning within the kiss.

Fuuka could feel pressure building up, indicating she was about to climax. "M-minato, I'm about to come..." she moaned.

"Me too.." grunted Minato.

"Come with me...please come with me..." begged Fuuka.

With a nod Minato to gave a few more thrusts before letting his seed out. Fuuka climaxed a millisecond later, releasing her juices while the two yelled out one another's name. Fuuka released her grip from the bed sheets and began panting heavily. Minato pulled out and laid down beside her, also breathing heavily. For the next few minuets the only sounds were their breathing.

Fuuka looked at her lover, who was also looking at her. He gave her a smile.

"I love you." Stated Fuuka, smiling back.

"I love you too." Stated Minato as he kissed Fuuka on the lips before pulling her closer. The two rested in one another's arms as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The bond between them could not broken.


End file.
